Two trends have become significant in driving the delivery of medical treatments: First, treatments, be they drugs, energy or surgery, are moving towards local and more precise (i.e., focused) delivery, and second, treatments are being tailored and optimized for each patient based on their specific anatomy, physiology and disease features. These directions both are designed to minimize the likelihood of adverse effects from the therapies as well as provide a more patient-specific treatment, which may improve disease-free survival rates and/or improve/decrease local recurrence of disease.
Many of these trends have been adopted in the surgical environment where large, open surgical procedures have been and continue to be replaced by laparoscopic techniques and other minimally invasive procedures. Drug therapies are moving toward more localized delivery as well, such as treatments that are placed directly at or near the treatment site (e.g., drug eluting stents and GLIADEL wafers for brain tumors). Until recently, the desire to do the same in radiation therapy has been hampered by inadequate technology for focused delivery. However, significant progress in the delivery of radiation to a more localized region of treatment (i.e., localized radiation delivery) has become popularized in the field of brachytherapy, a subspecialty of radiation oncology, most notably used in the treatment of prostate, breast, and gynecologic cancer patients. As an example, in breast brachytherapy, the radiation source is temporarily inserted into one or more catheters that are temporarily placed and held within the breast at the site where the tumor had been removed. The prescribed dose of radiation is calculated and customized for each patient, and is delivered directly to the area at highest risk of local recurrence. This system allows for more accurately directed treatment, which is effectively delivered from the “inside-out”. This approach has gained popularity because it offers a number of benefits to patients undergoing treatment for breast cancer including delivery of the equivalent dose of radiation in a shorter timeframe (normally 5-7 days vs. daily for up to 6 weeks) and delivery to a smaller volume of the breast tissue (i.e., accelerated and smaller volume treatments). Thus, by delivering a customized and focused amount of radiation, the therapeutic advantage is maintained while the potential damage to surrounding normal tissue is minimized.
Although brachytherapy is gaining acceptance throughout the world, external beam radiation therapy (EBRT) remains the most common method of delivery for radiation therapy. EBRT is used in the treatment of many different types of cancers, and can be delivered before, during and/or after surgery. In addition, chemotherapy is often utilized in conjunction with radiation therapy. EBRT is delivered to cancer patients as either the first line of therapy (for non-resected cancers) or as a means of maximizing local control of the cancer following surgical removal of the tumor. The radiation is meant to help “sterilize” the area tumor resection in an effort to decrease the potential for recurrent disease.
In EBRT, one or more of high energy x-rays are aimed at the part of the body needing treatment with radiation. A linear accelerator (often called a linac) produces the beams and has a collimator that helps to shape the beams as they exit the linac. It is very common for two or more beams to be used, each of which is delivered from different directions around the area of the tumor of the site of the tumor resection. Often, in planning the delivery of the radiation, the beams are directed so that they will intersect at the tumor site, thereby focusing the highest dose of radiation at the most critical area. In this manner, the normal tissues surrounding the target are exposed to lower amounts of radiation. At the same time, the exact target site receives a more precise and accurately delivered dose, since the sum of the treatment beams are greatest at the directed tumor target. The tumor target volume is the region delineated by the radiation oncologist using CT scans (or other imaging methods such as ultrasound or MRI) of the patient. The tumor target volume and radiation dose prescription parameters are entered into a treatment planning computer. Treatment planning software (TPS) then produces a plan showing how many beams are needed to achieve the radiation oncologist's prescription dose, as well as the size and shape of each beam.
Historically, EBRT is practiced by dividing the total radiation dose into a series of smaller more tolerable doses which are delivered to the pattern sequentially. Dosage is typically limited by the tolerance of normal tissues surrounding the site to be treated. Hence, often, the radiation therapy is continued until side effects become intolerable to the patient. The target volume, in which it is desired to deliver essentially 100% of the prescribed radiation dose, has historically been defined as the tumor (the gross tumor volume, or GTV) plus a surrounding volume of tissue margin that may harbor remaining microscopic tumor cells (the clinical target volume, or CTV). Another margin of surrounding normal tissue is added to the CTV to account for errors in positioning of the patient for therapy and movement of the tumor site both during a fraction and between fractions.
In the treatment of breast cancer, the complete course of EBRT is divided (fractionated) into numerous small, discrete treatments each of which is referred to as a “fraction”. A typical prescribed dose of 60 Gray (Gy) is fractionated into 30 daily treatments of 2 Gy per day. During a fraction, the treatment beam may be “on” for ˜1 minute. Thus, to achieve the full treatment dose, the radiation therapy is typically delivered 5 days per week over a 6 week period, in the treatment of breast, lung, chest and upper abdominal (e.g. pancreatic) cancers the delivery of radiation therapy must take into consideration the changes in tissue position during respirations which may alter the position of the target tissue.
Another common procedure in which EBRT is used is whole breast radiation, typically used as radiation therapy regimen following surgical lumpectomy as treatment for breast cancer. In this form of therapy, the entire breast is irradiated multiple times in small dose fractions over a course of treatment that typically lasts about 1-2 months. In addition to these whole breast doses, most patients receive an additional “boost” dose that is given to the area immediately surrounding the lumpectomy cavity, as this region is suspected to be of higher risk of recurrence. Often there is difficulty and uncertainty in identifying the exact tissue location of this post-lumpectomy tissue region. As a result of this uncertainty, larger tissue volumes than would otherwise be necessary are defined for boost treatment to ensure that the correct “high risk” target tissue indeed receives the boost dose. In addition, as the boost target is smaller than the whole breast that was treated, the actual “targeted” boost tissue volume is smaller than the whole breast target and can be more difficult to specifically target or define far treatment.
In the last few years, the treatment planning software and linear accelerator technology have dramatically improved in their ability to shape the radiation therapy beams to better avoid nearby sensitive structures (also known as “organs at risk” or non-target tissues). The latest treatment planning software allows the radiation oncologist and medical physicist to define the volume of tissue to be treated using CT scans and provide therapy constraints (e.g., minimum radiation dose inside the target volume, maximum radiation dose to structures nearby target volume). The software then automatically computes the beam angles and shapes in a process called inverse treatment planning. This process can be even further refined using a technique called Intensity Modulated Radiation Therapy (IMRT) which shapes the beam of radiation. Another feature of the newer linear accelerators is a type of radiographic (and/or ultrasonic) imaging that is used to better position the patient and his/her tumor for more accurate targeting of the treatment beams. This latter method is called Image Guided Radiation Therapy, or IGRT.
Both IMRT and IGRT techniques use numerous, smaller and more precisely shaped beams that intersect at the target volume. IGRT differs from IMRT in at least one important aspect imaging prior to each fraction is used to reduce positioning errors and make sure the treatment beam is properly targeted. Typically, IGRT uses bony anatomy (e.g., pelvic bones for prostate patients) for radiographic targeting and soft tissue interfaces (e.g., prostatic capsule and bladder wall) for ultrasound targeting. Rarely, implanted radio-opaque markers (e.g., VISICOIL) have been used to facilitate targeting for IGRT. However, using a single marker device that defines in a 3 dimensional/volumetric manner the limits or margins of treatment has not yet been accomplished. In the treatment of breast cancer specifically, some clinicians have attempted to help delineate the margins of the lumpectomy cavity by using radio-opaque markers such as surgical clips placed at the time of surgery. This, in theory, may help the radiation oncologist in treatment planning, however, often these clips are inaccurate in their placement, have a tendency to migrate postoperatively (e.g., due to their mobility and other healing and scarring issues), and may be confused with other surgical clips used for haemostatic control during surgery. Tissue changes and scarring can markedly affect the position of these clips, thus leading to the possibility of inaccurate targeting of the radiation. In addition, these markers have not been used with significant success for targeting in the newer delivery methods, such as for each fraction of each beam of every fraction as is done in IGRT.
IMRT uses a special type of collimator, a multi-leaf collimator (MLC) that changes the shape of the beam during each fraction to modulate or “sculpt” the radiation dose to more closely fit the actual target volume shape in three dimensions. Linear accelerators equipped with MLCs can control the size and shape of the beam to within a few millimeters accuracy. However, to best take advantage of their precision, the tissue target needs to be accurately defined in 3 dimensions.
IGRT is a relatively new option on linear accelerators, however many new linacs are available today that have on-board imaging capability via mega-voltage (MV) or kilo-voltage (KV) x-rays/fluoroscopy. The on-board imaging capability can also be retrofitted to existing equipment. On-board imaging is a Technical capability that has been introduced into the newest linac product lines by major manufacturers of linear accelerators (e.g., Varian Medical Systems, Elekta, Tomotherapy, Accuracy and Siemens). While the technology made by these companies provides the possibility of performing better targeting for external beam radiation therapy, the targets (e.g., bony anatomy) are inadequate in order to achieve a precise and accurate target region for precision treatment of a specific tissue region, often because of inaccuracies associated with correlating bony anatomy to the adjacent soft tissue target region.
As described above, targeting the external beam radiation therapy accurately requires one to point out the target using markers known as “fiducials.” These fiducial markers have different radiographic properties than that of the surrounding tissue (e.g., bone, and soft tissue). To date, this has been accomplished using radio-opaque markers (e.g., permanently implanted foreign bodies). Alternatively, Patrick and Stubbs described a device and method for shaping and targeting EBRT using a temporarily implanted balloon catheter (U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,274). This device and method required implantation of a foreign body whose removal necessitated a second medical/surgical procedure. There is clinical evidence suggesting that the implantation and irradiation of an area of the breast surrounding an implanted balloon can result in long-standing complications such as persistent seroma (collection of fluid within the breast that may become infected). There are a number of clinical difficulties that preclude use of a balloon-type device as a realistic/good option to define a tissue target for radiation. Fox example, a balloon device may interfere with the EBRT treatment since the balloon and its contents may affect the transmission of the EBRT, and therefore may affect the dose of radiation reaching the target tissue. In addition, the balloon may inhibit tissue growth back into the cavity during the healing process, which can lead to irregular and unsightly scarring, which is particularly undesirable following breast surgery for cancer. The balloon can be uncomfortable to the patient during the course of treatment, and thus, use of a balloon-type device for targeting radiation therapy has not been useful in the clinical domain.
Hence, the need exists for a better fiducial marker device and method for more accurately defining the target tissue volume and providing an imageable target for the external beam treatments, without requiring subsequent removal.